


Day 5: Kissing

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cameras, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New York City, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Photography, Romance, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash takes Eiji somewhere special.





	Day 5: Kissing

"Eiji, I want to take you somewhere."

The statement came out of nowhere during one late afternoon.

"Where?" Eiji asked, averting his gaze from his phone to look at Ash, whose eyes were more relaxed than usual.

"You'll find out once we get there," was all Ash said before he left the room to get dressed. The secrecy made Eiji feel like Ash was about to show him something special and his stomach did somersaults.

Eiji looked over to the dining table from across the room where his camera lay dormant against the wood of the table. It had been a while since Eiji had taken any pictures. With all the crazy gang violence and murders and kidnappings that had happened since coming to New York City, photography was the last thing on Eiji's mind. Maybe today was the day Eiji picked up on his photography again.

Ash walks into the room, wearing a black hoodie with two white stripes going horizontally through the center of the sweater, including the sleeves. The hoodies was unzipped, allowing a light gray t-shirt to peek out underneath. His outfit was topped off with a pair of dark blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Are you going to change?" Ash asks, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Eiji shakes his head. Eiji had on a simple red long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans. Ash shrugs and starts to walk towards the door when Eiji speaks.

"Can I bring my camera?" Eiji asks, making Ash stop in his tracks. Memories of disgusting men filming Ash's misery as they toyed with him flash through his mind as he contemplates his answer. The silence lasts for so long that Eiji starts to worry he went too far with his request.

His back toward Eiji, Ash hesitates for a moment before finally responding. "Yeah."

Eiji nearly lets out a sigh of relief as he stands up and grabs him camera before walking out the door with Ash. Eiji couldn't help but notice how beautiful the city was in daylight. He had noticed the city's beauty before, but somehow, today the city seemed more beautiful than usual. The clear blue sky and radiating sun illuminated everything, making all the colors pop vibrantly. They walked along the concrete sidewalk, the streets teeming with people with colorful clothes. When Eiji looked up at the sky, he could see the sun's golden rays and the bubblegum blue of the sky as it lit up the windows of the towering skyscrapers. The sight was breathtaking.

"Ash, wait," Eiji says, tugging Ash's sleeve and pulling to the side to stay out of the way of other pedestrians. Eiji holds up his camera as he speaks. "Let me take a picture of the sky."

"Alright," Ash shrugs, crossing his arms and waiting for Eiji to do his thing. He watches as Eiji fiddles with his camera with his soft hands before bending down onto one knee and pointing his camera at the sky. Ash enjoyed the sight and thought that the sight in front of him could make a good photo. The buildings and shops in the background with people swarming around Eiji as he takes his photo gave Ash a deep yearning for something he knew he could never have.

Eiji finally stands up and smiles at his camera before continuing to walk with Ash. Ash wraps his arm around Eiji's shoulders and stays close to him as they walk.

"Did the picture come out good?" Ash asks, looking around as he walks. He can't see anyone familiar or dangerous, but still, it doesn't hurt to be careful.

"Yeah," Eiji replies, smiling as he turns his head to look at Ash. "I think so."

"Show me your pictures when we get home," Ash says. "I mean, if you don't mind."

"Sure!"

The two of them eventually make it close to their destination after taking a couple of trains and walking a bit. When they were a couple of blocks away from their destination, Ash stops walking.

"Ash?" Eiji inquires, tilting his head to the side. His eyes were wide, chocolate irises swirling with curiosity. Ash stares into Eiji's eyes, his jade orbs still and steady.

"Eiji, can you close your eyes so I can guide you there?" Ask asks. "I want it to be a surprise. I promise I won't let you fall."

Eiji giggles as he closes his eyes, his smile and laughter pulling hard on Ash's heartstrings.

"Okay, Ash," Eiji says, holding his hands out for Ash to take them. "I trust you, Ash. Don't worry."

Ash can't help but blush at Eiji's words, his heart fluttering as he holds onto Eiji's hands and leads him gently to their secret destination. The anxiety Ash had while they were walking starts to melt away as he feels the weight of Eiji's hands in his own. Ash struggles and fails to keep his heartbeat steady as he leads Eiji.

They walk for a while. Eiji keeps his eyes closed as promised, his insides sparking golden, glittery fireworks of excitement as he wonders where Ash is taking him.

"Be careful, there are steps here," Ash says as he steps down ahead of Eiji and stands in front of him to make sure he doesn't fall.

"Down or up?" Eiji asks.

"Down," Ash replies. Eiji steps down and cries out softly as he nearly falls. Ash manages to catch him before he stumbled down the steps. Eiji clings to Ash, his eyes still closed, as Ash holds him tight, Ash's arms wrapped around Eiji.

"Ash..." Eiji giggles. "That was close."

"Yeah," Ash says, breathless. He thinks for a moment before deciding. "Alright, hold on, Eiji."

"Woah!" Eiji exclaims as he feels himself swooped up into Ash's arms. Ash carries him bridal style, his arms holding on securely to Eiji's thighs and waist.

"Ash!" Eiji giggles as Ash walks down the stairs towards their location. He swings Eiji back and forth gently as he walks, making Eiji giggle even more.

"You're too good to me, Ash," Eiji says, smiling.

"I should be saying that to you, Eiji," Ash says, his heart skipping a beat. He finally stops walking and sets Eiji down.

"You can open your eyes now," Ash says, his hand lingering for a moment around Eiji's waist before slowly sliding off.

Eiji opens his eyes and gasps at the sight before him. In front of him was a huge span of water. The Manhattan skyline loomed over the water, its reflection distorted by the water's waves. Behind the skyline was the rich, saturated colors of the sunset, melting against the gray and dull steel skyscrapers and illuminating the buildings and the water softly.

Eiji quickly pulls up his camera and captures the moment in his lens, savoring the fact that this memory will always be with him. He lowers his camera and stares at the skyline.

"Ash..." Eiji whispers, breathless and speechless. He feels every breath, every heartbeat, every cell in his whole body still as he absorbs the gorgeous view. "It's beautiful."

Ash stares at Eiji, longing and warmth lighting up his jade eyes. "Yeah, it is."

Eiji stares at the sunset for a moment before turning to face Ash, who stares at him in such a way that makes his stomach explode with butterflies. Eiji takes a step forward towards Ash. "Thank you for taking me here."

"I'm glad you like it," Ash says, stepping closer to Eiji as well. Eiji takes his hand. "I've been meaning to take you here for a while now."

"Really?" Eiji asks, tilting his head to the side and smiling. He swings Ash's hand side to side.

"Really," Ash replies, stepping a bit closer. Eiji tucks lock of Ash's golden hair behind his ear.

"You mean the world to me, Eiji," Ash murmurs, leaning closer to Eiji, his nose just barely brushing Eiji's. "I really...care for you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ash," Eiji whispers, his eyes drifting downward to Ash's chapped lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you either. I want to be with you forever."

"Eiji..." Ash trails off as he brushes his lips against Eiji's. They both close their eyes as their lips move together slowly, savoring each others softness. Ash wraps his arms around Eiji and pulls him close, his camera the only thing separating their bodies.

Eiji tastes of strawberry and joy. He tastes of happiness and innocence and tenderness and hot chocolate on a cold winter morning. He tastes of something Ash never knew he could feel, something Ash never knew he could have.

Ash tastes like nothing but himself. He tastes like broken glass and compassion and infinite potential and unbridled hope. He tastes like clouds soaring over the sky. He tastes like the only person in the world who can fly with him. Nothing in the world could feel better than this.

Nothing.

Ash and Eiji finally part, their eyes wide and dreamy, like the melted wax of stars and galaxies.

"Ash, that was..." Eiji trails off and smiles, and Ash couldn't agree more. He leans his forehead against Eiji's.

"Stay with me, Eiji," Ash whispers, eyes closed. He cups Eiji's cheek with one hand, feeling Eiji's smooth, delicate skin. "As long as you can. As long as you want to."

"I'll always stay with you, Ash," Eiji replies, leaning into Ash's touch. "Don't worry."

He pulls away for a moment and holds up his camera. "Can I take a picture of you?"

Ash's cheeks blossom into a beautiful cherry blossom pink. "Sure."

Before Ash can ask, Eiji says, "Just look at the sunset."

Ash turns and leans against the metal railings. He stares at the sunset, the pink and orange and blue hues warming him up from the inside out. A cool breeze passes by, fluttering his clothes and hair. He can hear the shutter of Eiji's camera going off as he takes a picture.

"Just one?" Ash asks, turning to face Eiji. He smiles and nods.

"It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for several months before starting this challenge, so my writing quality has declined. This combined with the fact that none of this is pre-written and I have less than 24 hours to write each part means the oneshots are probably not great, so I'm sorry about that! Hopefully my writing will improve (?) as the month goes on. I had more time to write this one today, so I'm really happy with the way it came out. Let me know if there are any typos or grammatical errors!


End file.
